Shine on new Wall
by ArtyomAlda
Summary: A story inspired by the songs of the album by Pink Floyd. While in the process of trying over time to add additional chapters to be associated with them. Language - Slovak ! Only the title and chapters are in English. Please reviews. Príbeh inšpirovaný piesňami od skupiny Pink Floyd. Príbeh je v Slovenskom jazyku ! Prosím komentár. Warning: Chapter 5 - Leela x Bender ! Slash scene
1. Astronomy Dominé

**Wish to Shine in the Dark**

**Chapter 1**

**Astronomy Dominé**

"Priezračne zelená a boj medzi modrou je najkrajšie čo som videl. Plávajúci zvuk zaznieva okolo podzemných ľadových vôd, míňam Jupiter, Saturn, Neptún a Titán. Hviezdy môžu niekedy naozaj vystrašiť. Oslepuje ma blikanie, samé svetlá, samý zvuk – pow, pow. Schádzam po schodoch do prázdej temnoty a pýtam sa, kto tam je? Náhle sa rozsvieti oslepí ma priezračne zelená a znova počujem zvuk ktorý zaznieva v podzemnej temnote ľadových vôd" popisuje Fry Leele svoj sen ktorý mal počas cesty z unavujucej misie

"Ja naozaj neviem čo by to mohlo znamenať Fry, možno si sa nadýchal moc toho ovzdušia na tej planéte, neviem či neobsahovala heroín" hovorí Leela sediac na gauči

"Jo Fry alebo by si mal prestať čuchať to lepidlo" pripája sa Bender

Fry sa naňho pozrie a hovorí "nemyslím si Bender a aj keby to bola pravda nevzdám sa naších bláznivých večierkou a mimoto tebe sa páči keď spolu potom robíme veci o ktorých by som radšej pomlčal ale myslím si že ten sen niečo znamená len neviem čo"

"Fry ten sen nič neznamená, nedáva vôbec zmysel" hovorí Leela a odchádza do lode niečo opraviť

Fry si povzdýchne otočí sa k Bendrovi a hovorí "Čo máš dnes večer na pláne Bender?"

"Ja neviem môžeme ísť do baru až budeš chcieť?"

Fry sa usmeje "ok"

"Ale platíš ty" povie Bender a zapáli si cigaru

Zatiaľ čo sa Bender zabáva Fry sedí za barovým pultom a hladí do poloprázdneho pohára od piva, stále rozmýšla nad svojím snom a aký ma zmysel napokon to vzdáva s odvovodnením že každý má niekedy šialené sny.

"Hej Fry! Poď ideme si trochu užiť"

"Tak dobre, ale dúfam že to nebude ako naposledy ešte stále ma bolí zadok"

"Si strašný suchár Fry nevieš čo by si už chcel"

"Rozhodne nie 2 tonovú šlapku"

Po hodinách strávený v bare sa Fry dotackal s Bendrom do roboubytovne kde sa Fry zvalil na gauč a zaspal, po niekoľkých hodínách sa vzbudil na bolesť hlavy, išiel do kuchyne a dal si kávu bolo päť hodín ráno. V následujúcich hodinách strávil Fry sedením pred televízorom a pozeral staré vojnové filmy.

**Pilotná časť**

**Pokračovanie nabudúce**


	2. Atom Heart Mother

**Kapitola 2**

**Atom Heart Mother**

"Fry! Ty si sa už zobudil?" Hovorí prekvapene Bender keď vyšiel zo svojej izby

"Jo, a prečo nie, nemohol som zaspať"

"Ja nič, len toľko že nezvykneš sa zabudiť prv než o deviatej ráno"

"A koľko je hodín?"

"Desať"

"Čože?! Do čerta prideme neskoro do práce!" V tom si Fry rýchlo natiahol svoje modré nohavice a obliekol svoju červenú bundu

"Hej pokoj aj tak nás tam čaká ďalšia nudná misia"

"Do čerta Leela strielajú po nás" panikári Fry

"Všimla som si Fry, drž hubu a choď strielať z laserového kanónu"

"Ok" povedal Fry vyšplhal sa po rebríkú a začal strielať po nepriateľských lodiach "vôbec sme nemali navštevovať Omikron Persei 8"

V tom zasiahla jedna strela loď Planet Expressu a motor náhle vypadol

"Leelo myslím že by sme mali pristáť na tejto planéte" hovorí jej Bender ukazujúc na žltú planétu

"Asi to je jediná možnosť"

Po tom ako pristáli na planéte nepriateľský lode zmizli posádka vystúpila a zhodnotila svoju situáciu

"Sme v háji" povedal Bender

"To nič nie je skúsim to opraviť" hovorí Leela "a vy dvaja skúste nájsť jedlo vodu a vykopte latrínu"

"Ach jo" zahundral Fry a s Bendrom odišli hladať niečo na jedenie. Po chvíli niečo našli ale nebolo to jedlo ani voda "pozri Bendre veď to je nejaká šachta" Fry sa pozrel bližšie a šachtu pootvoril bola tam mohutná raketa na ktorej bolo napísané atómové srdce

"Čo to znamená Bendre?"

"Neviem Fry ale sú tu nejaké binárne kódy"

"A vieš čo znamenajú?"

"Asi...počkaj... toto znamená znovuobjavenie matky... a ďalej už neviem čo to znamená, je už stará a tie kódy už vybledli"

"Aj tak tomu nerozumiem" náhle sa odnekiaľ ozvalo "pozor! Tu je hlasné oznámenie" náhle sa pod Fryom a Bendrom prepadla zem počas pádu počuli zvláštne zvuky ako keby sa oproti nim rútila obrovská lokomotíva po chvíli sa ocitli na zemi v tmavej miestnosti "Ticho v štúdiu" ozvalo sa z prázdnej miestnosti

"Čo to bolo Bender!" Hovorí ustráchaným hlasom Fry

"Neviem pozri tu je východ" Fry nasledoval Bendra keď uvidel niečo čo ešte nikdy nikto nevidel bola to raketa tá istá ktorú videli pred tým, nikto tu nebol roky ale do rakety sa dalo nastúpiť

vo vnútri rakety boli mapy a súradnice "Hej poď sem Fry toto musíš vidieť"

"Bože môj veď to je naša Zem!" Povedal prekvapený Fry a ukázal na súradnice na mape"Že by ju chceli odpáliť?"

"Nemyslím si Fry už by to dávno spravili, ale zaujímavé je že toto sú staré technológie"

"Poďme preč Bendre trochu sa bojím, Leela nás už určite hladá"

"No dobre ale radšej to nikomu nebudeme hovoriť, nechcem mať s týmto problémy" povedal Bender a obidvaja zliezly z rakety von

"Ok,ok len už poďme stadial to"

Cestu von našli ľahko, vyšli po rebríku hore šachtou a utekali späť k ľodi

"Tak čo našli ste niečo?"

"Nie! A ty si opravila loď?" Spýtal sa jej Bender

"Ano opravila môžeme ísť späť domov"

"Konečne! Tak už poďme preč z tejto planéty" hovorí Bender utekajúc do lodi

V kajute rozmýšlal Fry nad tým čo práve s Bendrom videli aj počuli

"Ale je to rozhodne zaujímavé prečo nás ti Omikroňané nesledovali aj ďalej? Ako keby sa tej planéty báli" uvažoval Fry

"Ja neviem Fry ale tá raketa je strašne stará možno ju tam niekto schoval a po čase zabudol, no a my sme ju našli"

"A ako vysvetlíš tie podivné hlasy?"

"To je zaujímavé, no sú veci ktoré sa dajú ťažko vyvetliť"

"To rozhodne áno, radšej podme spať, naháňa mi to husiu kožu keď na to pomyslím" povie Fry a ľahne si. Avšak spánok netrvá dlho, po chvíli ich prebudí hlasný náraz a vo dverách kajuty sa nečakane objavý Lrrr vládca Omikronu Persei 8.


	3. Dark Side of the Moon

**Kapitola 3**

**Dark Side of the Moon**

"Môj bože čo tu chcete, kde je Leela!" Hovorí bojazlivo Fry

"Ničoho sa neboj som Lrrr vládca Omikron Persei 8 a prišiel som si pre teba" povie Lrr a ukáže na Frya

"No mne to je jedno zoberte si ho a vypadnite chcem sa vyspať" zahundre Bender a otočí sa nabok

"Ale prišiel som si aj pre teba, teda tým chcem povedať vy všetci traja teraz pôjdete s nami. Jo a tu je Leela" povie Lrrr a privedie Leelu spútaný a so zaviazanými ústami "odviažte jej úste nech môže hovoriť" prikáže Ndnd

"Čo od nás vlastne chcete?" Spýta sa zvedavo Fry

"Keď ste boli na tej planéte aby ste nám ušli vy dvaja ste našli starodávnu raketu, je tak?"

Leela sa na oboch nazlostene pozrie "čo ste zase vyviedli?"

"No..my...bola to náhoda..to Fry ma prehovoril aby som sa tam išiel pozrieť!" vyhovára sa Bender

"No tak počkaj do tej šachty sme spadli omylom, pokial viem to ty si chcel ukradnúť ten titánový plášť z rakety"

"Jo jasne teraz ti je robot dobrý však saláme"

"Hej! Vy dvaja teraz sme v situácií o ktorej nič neviem o čom to tu vy dvaja hovoríte a prečo nás chcete odviezť?" Dáva Leela rýchlo otázky

"Najlepšie bude ak pôjdete s nami" povie Ndnd a loď Planet Expressu odtiahli na planétu Omikron Persei 8. Keď pristáli všetkých troch odviedli do miestnosti ktorá nevyzerala ako vezenie skôr ako čakáreň, dvere boli zamknuté o to sa už presvedčila Leela keď ich chcela vykopnúť. Po pár minútach sa dvere otvorili a do miestnosti vstúpil Lrrr

"Takže k tej rakete, to čo ste našli je pozostatok z dávnych vekou keď ešte náš ľud obýval tu planétu

postavili obriu raketu ktorá mala vyhubiť Zem avšak niečo sa zvrtlo, na planéte sa našlo tajné proroctvo ktoré odkazovalo že Zem a okolité planéty niekto ovládne"

V tom mu do reči skočil Fry "aha a vy ste neposlúchli proroctvo a vašu bývalú planétu zničili bohovia ako to spravili v Egypte, alebo to bolo v Mexiku"

Lrrr sa nechápavo pozrie na Leelu "on je vždy takýto Leela"

"Bohužial áno"

"Nie Fryi na planéte vybuchol atómový reaktor ale to je iný príbeh ktorý by som nerozširoval"

"Ale čo do čerta s tým máme spoločné my, teda chcem povedať ja, Bender!" Povie nahnevane a napije sa piva

"Nerád to hovorím ale Fry je náš nový vodca, proroctvo sa vyplnilo"

Všetci od prekvapenia zbledli a Fry omdlel. Keď sa prebral všimol si že je vo veľmi pohodlnej posteli, vstal a išiel nájsť Leelu a Bendra

"Tak tu ste!" Leela a Bender akurát jedli z bohatého stola

"Fry konečne si sa zobudil" hovorí Leela

"Koľko som vlastne bol mimo?"

"Asi hodinu" odpovedal Bender, fajčiac drahú cigaru "skoro by som zabudol gratulujem že si vodcom tým chcem povedať že by potreboval aj nejakého zástupcu preto navrhujem seba!"

"Bendre! Teraz nie je vhodná chvíla" karhá ho Leela

"Tak dobre Bendre že si to ty. Počkať toto mi pripomína keď sme boli na planéte ktorá mala tri slnká. Vtedy som tam bol za cisára"

"Máš šťastie Fry že si tentokrát nikoho nevypil" hovorí s úsmevom Leela "a čo budeš teraz robiť?"

Fry kývne plecom "Neviem musím sa spýtať Lrrra on ma dosť skúseností" povie Fry a otvorí si plechovku Slurmu

V tom vošiel Lrrr aby sa ujistil či sa Fry prebudil "vidím že si už v pohode Fry"

"Jo a môžeš mi povedať čo taký vodca robí?"

"Ále nič dôležitého, otvára nové nemocnice, podpisuje rozsudky smrti a tak"

"Pche tak to bude ľahke" mávne rukou Fry

"Fry ja si myslím že to nebudeš mať tak ľahké. Spomeň si na Hitlera alebo Stalina! Ako dopadli" varuje ho Leela

"Hitler a Stalin boli iba bábovky ktoré nikdy nič nedotiahli do konca, jeden nemal varle a druhý rozum. Vodca musí vedieť čo robí a ako to robí!"

"Myslím si že na to niečo bude Leelo až mam byť vyvoleným tak nemôžem porušiť proroctvo"

"Ako myslíš Fry. Pane Lrrr rada by som chcela odisť na Zem"

"V poriadku ale Fry tu zostane"

"A Bender! Nezabudni na Bendra"

"Dobre ako myslíte prídem vás navštíviť, až to bude možné"

"Samozrejme Leela ako moja platonická priateľka môžeš svojich priateľov kedykoľvek navštíviť"

"Tak dobre ja idem majte sa!"

"Ahoj Leelo!" Zakriči Fry na odchadzajúcu mutantku

Po príchode na Zem stretla profesora a Hermesa aby im povedala šokujúcu správu

"Nazdar Hermesi! Pan profesor musím vám povedať jednu šokujúcu správu"

"A o čo ide Leelo" pozrie na ňu Hermes

"No viete, ide o to že Fry je vodca omikroňanou a Bender je jeho zástupca"

"Čože!?" Profesorovi od prekvapenia spadli okuliare

"U svätého Unesca ze Slovenska ako sa to stalo!"

A zatiaľ čo Leela rozprávala neuveriteľný príbeh plný náhod, Fry a Bender si užívaly moci a to doslova

"Fryi mal by si vidieť svoj hárem lebo môj je lepší hihihi"

"Bendre ja milujem Leelu a mimochodom musím si zohnať nový plášť tento je už zašpinený"

V tom vošiel dnu Lrrr s krabicou v ruke "počul som že máš problém si oblečením"

"Áno tak trochu chýba mi aj koruna, to vodca musí mať, nie?"

Lrr iba pokýva hlavou "Fry, Fry ty sa ešte musíš toho veľa naučiť o vládnutí, predovšetkým nejde o to čo máš na hlave ale v hlave!"

"No tak to sme stratený"podpichuje Bender

"A aby si mal väčšie charizma, tu máš zohnal som ti tvoj nový oblek" povedal Lrrr a otvoril krabicu bola v nej uniforma v čiernej farbe a s čiernym opaskom typu dohoda a čierne lesklé vojenské topánky

Bender iba začudovane pozrie do krabice "to vyzerá tak zvláštne Fry a trochu mi z toho behá mráz po chrbte"

"A o to ide môj milý robotický priateľu" hovorí so zdvihnutým prstom Lrrr

"A prečo ty nenosíš takúto uniformu?" Spýtal sa Fry

"Som moc ako to povedať..."

V tom mu skočí do reči Bender "tlstý, veľký, odporný?"

"Prestaň lebo ťa nechám roztaviť!" Skríkol naňho zlostne Lrrr až od strachu z Bendera vypadla tehla

"Mám si to obliecť?"

"Samozrejme Fry"

Po chvíli obliekania Fry vyšiel z izby aby sa ukázal Bendrovi a Lrrrovi

"Môj bože Fryi ty si si obliekol sado maso oblek a nie uniformu hahaha" smeje sa Bender ukazujúc na Frya a samozrejme si túto situáciu aj vyfotí

"Do čerta musel som popliesť krabice" hovorí utekajúc Fry naspäť do izby

Bender sa otočil k Lrrrovi a zapáli si "a tento má vládnuť?" Hovorí cez cigaru

"Tak hovorí proroctvo, kto nájde raketu, nájde moc" povie Lrrr a kývne plecom

Po ďaľšej chvíli vyjde Fry z izby v čiernej uniforme s čiernym opaskom a čiernymi topánkami

"Tak to už je lepšie" povie Lrrr

"Fry si borec, ale vyzeráš v tom ako ten Pink z filmu The Wall"

"Bendre! Ja nie som ako on, ja budem konať spravodlivosť a ničiť neprateľov"

"Tak to je reč vodcu" povie Lrrr a odíde

"Asi má pravdu, citim sa v ňom tak silný"

Bender naňho s údivom pozrie a hovorí " Fry ale daj si pozor aby ti to nevliezlo do hlavy viem o čom hovorím už dvakrát sa mi to stalo" upozorňuje ho

Fry položí ruku na Bendrove pleco "neboj sa budem taký aký som bol aj pred tým"

Pár dní ubehlo a Leela mala konečne čas navštíviť Frya a Bendra. Keď však zbadala Fry a jeho nový oblek takmer onemela "Fryi?! Si to ty?" Fry, Bender a Lrrr sedia za okrúhlim stolom kde boli rôzne mapy a plány

"A kto by to mal byť Santa Claus? Jo a mimochodom Lrrr napíš ho do zoznamu nepriateľov už je na čase skoncovať s tým hajzlom"

"Nemám nič proti tomu Fry, ale v Planet Expresse nám chýbaš"

"Hej Leelo a čo ja?" Ozval sa Bender

"Samozrejme aj ty nám chýbaš"

Fry si povzdychol "pozri Leelo ja už v Planet Expresse nechcem pracovať, mám dôležitejšie plány"

"Ano a aké napríklad?"

"Musím naplánovať zvrhnutie vlády na Trisole"

"Ale Fry za to to ti DOOP odtrhne hlavu! A to doslova!" Upozroňuje ho so strachom v očiach Leela

Fry len kývne plecom a hovorí "no a čo aj oni ma už poriadne serú a za chvílu budu na rade hneď po Trisole"

Leela neverila vlastným očiam jeho priateľ chystal vojnu "zmenil si sa Fry"

"Ludia sa menia takto už chodí. Aha! Počkať ty si mutant, prepáč" ospravedlňuje sa ironicky Fry

"Chceš tým povedať že som menej cenná od ľudí !" Začala kričať na Frya

"To si povedala ty! A už mi daj pokoj! Mám veľa práce"

Leela začala plakať a so slzami v očiach povedala "dám ti pokoj, ale už navždy!" Povie Leela a s plačom odišla

Lrrr sa pozrel na Fry ktorý sa tváril neprítomne "aj tak nás iba zdržiavala"

Fry sa iba pozrel na zem a ticho hovorí "maš pravdu" v tom sa zdvihol z kresla a pomali odíde so slovami "Bendre na chvílu to zober za mňa"

"Ako povieš Fry" odpovie Bender a potiahne si z cigary

Fry odišiel do svojej kúpelne kde sa pozrel do zrkadla v ktorom videl postavu v čiernom, toho ešte viac povzbudilo k práci opláchol si tvár a odišiel späť do pracovne kde plánoval s Bendrom a Lrrrom veľkolepé plány, tie nastali o pár mesiacov neskôr. Vo večerných správach bola ako vždy Linda "Omikroňania zaútočili na Trisol spoločne s ich novým vodcom Philipom J. Fryom a podarilo sa im obsadiť celú planétu, čo ty na to Morbo?"

"Je to zlý deň pre obyvateľov Trisolu po tom čo tam prišla armáda omikroňanou tak sa museli obyvatelia Trisolu vypariť a to doslova"

"Hahaha, veľmi vtipné Morbo" V tom televízia zhlasla a Leela hodila ovládač na stôl so založenými rukami rozmýšlala čo robiť, po chvíli zdvihla telefón a zavolala jedinému človekovi ktorý by sa dokázal proti nemu postaviť ten človek bol Zapp Brannigan.

"Aha zvodná Leela ja som vedeľ že zavoláš"

"Ach Zapp potrebujem tvoju pomoc, musíš zastaviť Philipa J. Frya"

"Ok to bude hračka, ale čo za to?"

"Vyspím sa s tebou, berieš?"

"V poriadku skôr ako povieš DOOP budeš ho mať zviazaného na kolenách"

"V poriadku ale neublížmu"

Brannigan naozaj neklamal v krátkom čase ho mala na kolenách ale nie Frya

"Leelo tak toto som od teba nečakal, pošleš na mňa tohoto hajzla! A mimochodom dobierka je na teba." Tak znela videospráva na debne ktorá bol pred vchodom firmy Planet Expressu

"Čo to je Leelo?" Zvedavo sa spýta Hermes

"Neviem radšej to otvorím" v tom ako otvorila krabicu takmer onemela ležal v nej polonahý Brannigan, bol celý zbitý a mal zaviazane ruky aj ústa, naštastie bol privedomí

"U svätého pejska z česka čo to má znamenať?" Hovorí prekvapený Hermes

"Bože môj Brannigene" hovorí Leela a strhne mu pásku z úst

"Leelo ta dohoda ešte platí?"

"Nie!"

"A ďaľšie správy Morbo"

"Ďaľší neúspešný pokus o útok sa stal osudným Nimbusu a jeho kapitánovi Brannigenovi ktorý sa našiel živý v doručovateľskej firme Planet Express"

"To je úžastné reklama a zadarmo konečne už nemusím písať fanfics" hovorí šťastný profesor

Leela sa naňho pozrie "profesore! Ten idiot chce vládnuť celému vesmíru, vám to je jedno?"

"Pozri Leelo až sa mu podrobíme nemusí sa nič zlého stať"

"Jasne podrobiť" zamrmle si Leela a odíde

Na planéte Omikron Persei 8 sa oslavuje víťazstvo

Lrrr sa postaví z kresla z pohárom vína v ruke "takže prosím o pozornosť" v tom všetci stíchli "chcel by som len toľko povedať že vďaka Philipovi J. Fryovi teraz môžeme oslavovať jeho úspech a to len vďaka jeho šikovnosti a prefíkanosti máme pod nadvládou už takmer všetky dôležité planéty hovorím takmer lebo ešte zostáva jediná a tou je Zem a preto dúfam že sa náš čoskorý útok na planétu vydarí, tak to je všetko na zdravie a na úspechy" všetci začali tlieskať a skandovali aby spravil príhovor aj Fry. Po chvíli váhania Fry v stal "ďakujem vám všetkým za vašu podporu ale je tu jedna vec, ja si myslím že zvrhnutie vlády na Zemi by sme mohli nenásilnou formou a až to nevyjde tak až potom zaútočíme" v tom všade sa rozozvučali búrlivé potlesky a Fry si sadol späť na kreslo

Fry sa priklonil k Bendrovi ktorý nevyzerá šťastný "Bender! Čo ti je?"

"Ale nič Fry ja len že mi chýbajú staré časy toto všetko je super ale..."

V tom ho Fry preruší "ale čo Bendre, pozri kde sme až došli a toho všetkého sa mám vzdať? Ani náhodou !"

"Fry stal sa z teba šialenec priznaj si to!"

V tom Fry vstal a začal na Bendra kričať "ty len žiarliš že je to tak!"

"Nie Fry keby si nebol tak sobecký a všetký tie úspechy by si si nepripisoval sebe možno by sme boli dobrý kamaráti!"

"Aha tak v tom je to ale keď ty sa správaš ako sobec tak to musí byť každý ticho"

"A dosť!" V tom skríkol Bender "je to tu ako na odvrátenej strane Mesiaca! Idem preč"

"Bol som idiot celé tie posrané roky. Po celú dobu čo som sem prišiel ma majú za idiota!" kričí Fry za odchádzajúcim Bendrom, v miestnosti všetci stíchli

Bender sa otočil a ticho povedal "aj ja som bol vždy idiot, viem, že som iditot ako vačšina z vás... ale je to veľmi ťažké vysvetliť prečo si idiot aj keď nie si idiot..." pozrel na podlahu a pomalým krokom odišiel. Fry sa iba pozeral na odchádzajúceho robota a po chvíli si sadol na svoje miesto. V tom Lrrr prelomil ticho "niet žiadnej odvrátenej strany Mesiaca, v skutočnosti je temnota všade..." v miestnosti bolo znova rušno

V tom si Fry vzdychol "som pesimistický, nenásytný blázon"

Lrrr ho potlapkal po pleci "ale no tak, neber si to tak k srdcu až pôjdeme na Zem tak sa sním možno stretneš"

"Asi máš pravdu, dobre idem sa vyspať dobrú noc" zdvihol sa pomali Fry z kresla a odišiel do svojej izby


	4. Wish You Were Here

**Kapitola 4**

**Wish you Were Here**

Ako dni ubiehali tak z Frya sa staval čoraz väčší despota ale vedeľ sa ovládať takže to nebol ani tak veľký problém ako to že stratil priteľov. Raz v noci Fry vstal z postele a odišiel na balkon kde sa pozrel na hviezdy a sám pre seba si hovorí:

Všetko, čoho sa dotkneš

A všetko, čo vidíš

Všetko, na čo más chuť

Všetko, čo cítiš

A všetko, čo máš rád

A všetko, čo nenávidíš

Všetko, čomu neveríš

Všetko, čo ušetrís

A všetko, čo dáš

A všetko, čo vyriešiš

A všetko, čo kúpiš

Vyžobreš, požičiaš alebo ukradneš

A všetko, čo vytvoríš

A všetko, čo zničiš

A všetko, čo robíš

A všetko, čo hovoríš

A všetko, čo ješ

A všetci sa stretneme

A všetko, čo ignorujeme

A každý s každým bojuje

A všetko, čo je teraz

A to všetko je preč

A všetko, čo len príde

A všetko, pod slnkom je nádherná Zem

Ale teraz príde zatmenie

Kričí Fry na zhromaždený ľud omikroňanou pripravujúc sa na obsadenie Zeme tí okamžite ako Fry dohovoril začali búrlivo tlieskať a Fry aj s Lrrrom odišli do budovy kde mal Fry pracovňu

"Tak čo na to hovoríš Lrrr?"

"Že si výborný rečník len dúfam či to zaberie aj na Zemi"

V tom Fry zastavil a pozrel sa na Lrrra „zaberie to, viem to, ľudia sú strašne manipulatívny a to treba využiť sám o tom niečo viem" obrátil sa naspäť a vstúpil do svojej pracovne "predovšetkým treba ovládnuť tlač, televíziu a popudiť ľudí proti sebe iba tak dosiahneme víťazstvo bez toho aby sme celú planétu zničili"

"to je výborný nápad hneď o tom informujem vojenskú radu " povie Lrrr a odíde

Fry si sadne do kresla, pozrie sa na zem a iba ticho povie "kiež by ste tu boli so mnou" zoberie flašku whiskey a naleje si do pohára

Následujúci deň sa Fry zobudil na pracovnom stole s červenými očami a strašnou opicou "do čerta moja hlava !" V tom niekto zabúchal na dvere bol to Lrrr

"Vstúpte!"

"Bože môj Fry vyzeráš ako..." v tom mu do rečí skoči Fry

"Idiot, hlupák, opilec"

"Nie len som chcel niečo povedať na tvoj strašný stav"

"Neunúvaj sa, tak čo chceš ?"

"Pár generálov by chcelo od teba aby si odprezentoval svoj plán"

"V poriadku zachvílu som tam len sa musím dať dohromady"

Lrrr sa otočil k dverám a odišiel zatial čo Fry išiel do kúpelne kde sa dosť dlho zdržal. Po asi pol hodine sa otvorili dvere v miestnosti z okrúhlym stolom a holografickou mapou Zeme, miestnosť bola zatemnená, za stolom sedeli významný generáli, a ich radcovia. Do miestnosti vstúpila postava v čiernom a s ryšavým vlasmi a pod pazuchou mala zrolovaný výkres. Všetci vstali od svojich stolou a keď si Fry sadol sadli si aj ostatný.

"Takže dnes budeme rozhodovať o našom pláne na získanie Zeme nenásilnou formou, môj predbežný návrh ste už počuli takže sa nebudem opakovať, jednoducho až máte nejaké vylepšenia sem s nimi." povedal s kludným hlasom Fry

Jeden z generálov vstal a hovorí "myslíme si že váš plán je dokonalý"

Fry sa iba usmial o hovorí "ok, takže môžeme ísť k návrhu číslo 2 a to že potrebujeme znak, bohužial hákový kríž a červená hviezda sú už zabrané takže navrhujem tento"v tom Fry vytiahol výkres a rozbalil ho, na ňom bol nakreslený znak "je to jednoduché červený trojuholník na čiernom pozadí a do okola ho lemuje had čo znamená nekonečnosť, má niekto námietky" každý v sále bol ticho a každý sa bál povedať námietky

"Myslím že by to ušlo"povie Lrrr

"Tak v tom prípade podľa tohto návrhu vyrobte zástavy, nášivky, odznaky, plagáty proste všetko bude sa to rozdávať ľuďom je to súčasť našeho plánu a mimochodom tú rovnošatu čo mám na sebe vyrobte ich viac asi v počte jedného miliona to sa tiež bude rozdávať ľuďom." dohovoril Fry a hodil zrolovaný výkres na stôl kde si ho ostatý pozerali

"Samozrejme vašim požiadavkam vyhovieme" ozval sa jeden z radcou

"Ano vyjde to si cudzinec, legenda a mučeník!" Ľudia tam vonku si ťa vážia hovorí jeden z ministrov

"To som rád, a týmto vlaste uzatváram diskusiu až má nejaké otázky pýtajte sa"

V miestnosti bolo hrobové ticho nikdo nič nepovedal

"V poriadku stretnutie ukončujem môžete sa rozísť" všetci náhle vstali a vytratili sa z miestnosti, jediný kto ostal bol Fry a Lrrr ktorý sa pozerali na holografický obraz Zeme

"Myslíš že to výjde?" Spýtal sa ho Lrrr

"Zbláznil si sa, samozrejme že to výjde, poznám natoľko ľudí že ti môžem povedať aký sú hlúpy a naivný, prosím ťa len pozri čo spravil Hitler a to len kričal na davy ľudí a hovoril im samé lži až napokon ovládol celú Europu"

"Ale vieš ako dopadol"

"Viem a nemusel tak dopadnúť keby nezautočil na Rusko a Anglicko súčastne, všetko pekne jeden po druhom a nie na raz to je tajomstvo nášho úspechu najprv ovládnuť planéty potom celé sústavy a napokon aj galaxie"

"Niečom na tom bude a čo si hovoril o ľuďoch? Že su naivný?"

"Áno dajú sa ľahko oklamať nasaďte im ružové okuliare a oni budú všetko vidieť rúžovo" V tom Fry vstal a podišiel k jednému z okien "na to aby som ovládol ľudí nemusím mať moc stačí mi rešpekt"

"Akých nepriateľov môžeme očakávať?"

"Predovšetkým Nixona a jeho smiešnu armádu ďalej tu je Mamičkine továrne na roboty a samotná máma ale najviac si treba dať pozor na malú doručovateľskú spoločtnosť Planet Express sú moc prefíkaný a s profesorom Farnswothom aj nebezpečný toho treba odstrániť"

"Žiadny problém nič čoby nezvládla zbraň"

"Ty idiot nechcem ho zabiť! Ani ublížiť nikomu z firmy až zistím že sa im niečo stalo tak to oľutujete rozumiete!" Kričal nahnevaný Fry na Lrrra

"Až moc"

"To som rád, ja len chcem znemožniť im plány na prekazenie môjho plánu to znamená že treba zničiť ich loď a o profesora si nelámte hlavu zariadte mu luxusné väzenie kde sa bude mať dobre myslím vyhnanstvo na Trixone VIII bude vyhovovať"

"Ako poviete len ho treba chytiť"

"Môžete to urobiť v pravý čas až vám poviem, jasné!"

"Ano pane"

"A teraz už choď chcem byť osamote potrebujem rozmýšlať"

Lrrr vstal zo stoličky a vtipne dodal "len žiar ty bláznivy diamant" a pomaly odišiel. Fry aj najďalej stál na mieste pred oknom a pozeral sa na formujúcu armádu omikroňanou, len iba ticho poznamenal "prajem si aby ste boli tu."


	5. The Wall

**Kapitola 5**

**The Wall**

"Je to jasné zajtra musíme vykonať náš plán, ok" Rozpráva sa v pracovni na Omikron Persei Fry s Lrrrom, bolo na Fryovi vidno že je trochu nervózny a ešte k tomu ani poriadne nespal to vysvetlovalo tie kruhy po očami

Lrrr prikývol " samozrejme, všetko je pripravené práve teraz by mala zhadzovať naša posádka letákové bomby"

Vzdušný priestor, New New York, 11:00

"Pozri mami, tam na oblohe sú lietadlá" hovorí jedno malé dievčatko svojej mame.

Bojové lode omikroňanou pripravujú zhod propagačných bômb, avšak obyvatelia mesta o tom vôbec netušia čo sa bude diať nad ich hlavami až napokon Randy sa pozrie na oblohu a uvidí nepriateľské plavidla ktoré niečo zadzujú "pozrite! Zhodili bomby ! Všetci sa skryte!" Začal kričať na celú ulicu Randy, samozrejme vypukla panika ľudia kričali a pobehovali z jedného miesta na druhé ako keby do mraveniska hodíte petardu. Od zhodu uplynulo 10 sekúnd a v Planet Expresse začala mať Leela divný pocit že sa niečo deje.

"hej! Nezdá sa vám že sú ulice prázdne?" Spýtala sa Leela Bendra ktorý neďaleko od nej práve prechádzal, práve sa nachádzali v salóniku pre zamestnancou a už uplynulo 15 sekúnd, časové rozbušky v bombách boli na tento čas nastavené takže presne ako dopovedala tieto slová Leela ozvali mohutné výbuchy ktoré sa ozývali postupne Leela a Bender v záchvate paniky prevrátili stôl a skryli sa zaňho.

"Krucinál čo sa to deje?!" kričí Bender trasúc sa od strachu

"Nestrielajte idioti veď sú tu ľudia ešte niekoho zabijete!" kričí od strachu aj Leela a chytí Bendra za pás, Bender ju tiež od strachu obíjme kričiac "presne nenávidím Frya on za to všetko môže je to idiot! Ja sa bojím! Nechcem zomrieť! Zbohom modré nebo" A vtom ako obaja od strachu kričia sa dotknú navzájom ich pery, náhle krik prestane nie však výbuchy ktoré neutíchajú ale im to bolo jedno keď Leela náhle dala bozk Bendrovy a on jej ju opätoval. Obaja sa napokon bozkávali a milovali, to už však výbuchy prestali a nad New Yorkom sa vznášali milióny letákov na ktorých bol vytlačený znak trojuholníka z hadom a pod nim napísané : **„Pridaj sa k nám a vykašli sa na imperialistických bastardov, USA ťa okráda a pripravuje ťa o živobytie to ty chceš? USA Rule Again." **týmto nápisom končil leták, ktorý práve čítal profesor Farnsworth a neveriacky krútil hlavou keď kráčal do salóniku pre zamestnancou aby našiel Leelu a Bendra avšak v tom ako otvoril dvere zbadal prevrátený stôl za ktorým ležala nahá Leela s Bendrom v narúčí, profesor nič nehovoril uvedomoval si že v tejto ťažkej dobe je vhodné mať partnera, profesor sa ticho otočil naspäť a odišiel do svojho laboratória kde naňho čakalo nepríjemné prekvapenie v podobe omikroňanou "čo tu skara rob.." ani nedopovedal slovo a už mal uspávaciu šípku v krku v ten deň v Planet Expresse zobrali všetky zbrane a odišli bez toho aby si všimli dvoch milencou na podlahe v saloniku pre zamestnancou.

Omikron Persei 8

"No takže náš letákový útok sa podaril" hlási Lrrr Fryovi súčastný stav, ten sa k nemu otoči a hovorí "a čo Planet Express a iné nebezpečtné firmy?"

"vybavené, profesor Farnsworth sa teraz náchádza na planéte Triton VIII a Mamička aj s jej idiotnými synmi na Tritone VII"

"Dúfam že si nikomu z nich neublížil?"

"nemaj strach Fry všetci sa budú mať na tej planéte dobre, to najlepšie jedlo a zábava tam teraz na nich čaká"

"Takže vyhnanstvo by sme mali teraz krok dva každý mesiac zhadzovať letáky a odtrhnúť planétu Zem od dôležitých zásob jedla, oblečenia, paliva vlastne všetkého čo sa na Zem dováža a zariaďte aby aj medzikontinentálna doprava na Zemi bola prerušená, jasné"

"Ano pane to sa dá zariadiť"

Fry sa posadil do kresla "a nezabudnite presne za mesiac pristaváme na Zemi"

Fry dobré vedel čo robí mesto New New York odreže ich od zbytku civilizácie a k tomu zariadi aby na celom svete nastal zmätok a panika, jednoducho chcel aby sa spločnosť zlomila až do tej doby dokedy nepríde on aby všetko "napravil".

"Už mesiac sme bez akýchkolvek potravín a paliva čo budeme robiť?" Vzlyká Hermes

"A ešte k tomu profesor záhadne zmizol, musíme niečo vymyslieť" hovorí Leela

Bender so založenými rukami hovori "Presne tak Leelo musíme niečo podniknúť, hneď ako stretnem Frya tak mu nakopem zadok"

A v tom ako dopovie Bender vetu vstúpi do miestnosti postava v čiernej uniforme a s dvoma strážcami medzi ktorých patrí aj Lrrr "nazdar ludia ako sa máte" hovorí Fry a usmeje sa na prekvapenú trojicu

"Ty hajzel ja ťa zabijem!" kričí na Frya Bender ktorého teraz Leela a Hermes držia

"Ukludni sa Bender som tu aby som vám povedal že dnes večer uskutočním môj plán, ak chcete tak prídte do Madison Cube Garden presne o 20:00, budete prekvapný" V tom sa Fry otočil a ako chcel odísť Leela ho chytila za rameno

"Počkaj Fry musím ti niečo dôležité povedať"

Fry sa s úsmevom otočil k nej "tak hovor"

"Vieš Fry už je to mesiac..ako ti to povedať... no...ja teraz chodím …. s Bendrom" hovorí nervozne a so strachom v očiach Leela "prepáč ale milujem ho" . Fry sa iba otočil naspäť k dverám a on aj stráže ticho odišli, Fry nemohol ešte stále uveriť čo počul Leela sa zamilovala do Bendra. Fry nastúpil do lode omikroňanou a odleteli na obéžnu dráhu kde sa zatial pripravoval Fry na svoj deň.

Lrrr zaklopal na dvere Fryovej izby nikto sa neozýval, napokon Lrrr otvoril dvere a spoza dverí pozrel na Frya v bielom tričku a spodnom prádle ako sedí na kresle a pozerá do vypnutého televízora. Lrrr k nemu hovorí "Haló, je tam niekto? Len prikývni ak ma počuješ. Tak ideme na to, počul som že ti je čím ďalej horšie, takže môžem ti zmierniť bolesť a postaviť ťa opäť na nohy. Odpočívaj." V tom Lrrr vstúpi do miestnosti a ide k Fryovi " najprv budem potrebovať nejaké informacie. Len základné údaje, môžeš mi povedať čo ti je?" V tom Fry sa pozrel na Lrrra a hovorí "nemám žiadnu bolesť ale ty ju straciaš, vracia sa len po chvilkách, tvoje pery sa pohybujú ale ja nepočujem čo hovoríš. Keď som bol dieťa mal som horúčku cítil som svoje ruky ako dva balóny teraz mám ten istý pocit. Neviem to vysvetliť, aj tak by si to nepochopil, ja nie som takýto. Stal som sa pohodlne otupeným"

Lrrr iba pokýval hlavou "Ok, bude to len malé píchnutie, nič viac" v tom zoberie Lrrr injekciu a pichne ju do Fryovho ramena v tom sa ozvalo oneskorené "ááááááááh" ktoré sa ozývalo s Fryových úst po chvíli stíchol a Lrrr znova prehovoril " Môžeš cítiť trochu nevolnosť, môžeš vstáť? Verím že to bude fungovať. Dobre, budeš v poriadku po celú dobu toho predstavenia. Do toho je čas ísť."

Fry sa zdvihol a iba ticho povedal "šou práve začína" o chvílu neskôr už boli v tmavej uličke kde Fry v čiernom obleku a s Lrrrom pomali prichádzali na scénu, bolo počuť len klopkanie Fryovych ťažkých čiernych topánok. V tom ako prišiel na pódium sa rozozvučneli davy sfanatizovaných ľudí čo kričia na Frya medzi nimi bol aj Bender a Leela tí však nekričali len ticho pozorovali čo sa bude diať. Fry prechádzal okolo davu ľudí ktorý mu podávali ruky a deti ktoré pohladil a dal naspäť ich rodičom.

V tom utíchol orchester a Fry začal hovoriť "Takže začína šou! Cítiť tu hrejivé vzrušenie zmeny, mám pre teba zlé správy Zem, starý Fry zostal v hotely a on nás poslal sem ako náhradnú kapelu. Teraz zistíme či naši fanúšikovia za niečo stoja. Sú tu nejaký homosexuály!?" V tom žiara z reflektorou ožiarí jedného z publika Fry ukáže naňho prstom "dajte ho okamžite k múru!" A chudáka chlapca odviedli sfanatizovaný ľudia v čiernych uniformách, Fry pokračoval "Je tu jeden ktorý sa mi nepáči. Dajte ho k múru" a už odnášajú ďaľšiu obeť "Tam je žid a tam neger, kto pustil tú spodinu do miestnosti, tam jeden fajčí marihuanu a ten má acne, keby bolo po mojom všetkých vás dam postrielať!" V tom celá šou vyvrcholila obrovským výbuchom dymu a orechster začal hrať agresívnejšie. Ludia v hladisku začali hajlovať a kričať na Fryovú slávu ako pomätený. Šou však stále pokračovala.

Po chvíli Fry pokračoval "Zbohom krutý svet, kludne utekaj. Čakám na vyčistenie tohto mesta, čakám na pochod, čakám až si oblečiem čiernu košelu, čakám na vyčistenie mesta od slabých a mrtvych, čakám na roztrieskanie ich okien a rozkopanie ich dverí, čakám na konečné riešenie, na napnutie oprátok, čakám na teplošou a negrou, čakám na červených a Židou. Chcel by si niekedy vidieť ako Zem vládne? Všetko čo môžeš urobiť je následovať nás. Chcel by si poslať naších farebných bratou späť domou? Všetko čo môžeš urobiť je následovať nás! Všetko je len ďalšia tehla do tvojho múru!" Kričí aj najďalej Fry na publikum "ďakujem za pozornosť a teraz chodte a zabite tých hajzlou oblečenie, jedlo a lieky dostanete a ja vás oslobodím z vaších pút anarchie, zbúrajte ten zasraný múr!" A v tom začali spontánne všetci kričať "Zbúrajte múr" a celé davy ľudí sa vydali do ulíc rabovať a ničiť vtrhli do Bieleho domu a uniesli Nixona ktorého síce nezabili ale uvrhli ho do väzenia, v meste sa polícia márne pokúšať rozohnať davy ale bolo neskoro armáda ľudí v čierných oblekoch sa hrnula k policajtom ktorý sa od strachu vzdali a pridali k tej druhej strane, niektorý sa nevzdali a bojovali až do konca kedy ich dav zlynčoval. Peklo skončilo až keď zhodili vlajku Zeme vystavili novú čiernu vlajku s trojuholníkom uprostred. Celé toto peklo trvalo týždeň.

"Fry?" V tom sa za odchádzajúcim Fryom ozval známy hlas, bol to hlas Leele "Môžeš na minútu?"

Fry sa k nej otočil a jednoduchou posunkou rukou poslal preč Lrrra aj ostatnú stráž, Fry k nej príde zatial čo sa na jeho ramenách hompalá čierna koženná bunda. "Chcela si niečo Leela, proti robosexuálom nemám nič takže nemaj strach, až by ti niekto chcel ublížiť tak mu..." v tom mu do reči skočí Leela "to je v poriadku Fry" v tom nastane trápne ticho kedy sa Fry pozerá tupo na studenú mramorovú dlážku. Až napokon sa Fry ozve "takže ty chodíš s Bendrom, však?"

Leela si povzdychne a povie "ano Fry pri tom tvojom prvom útoku na Zem som spoznala Bendra z inej stránky"

Fry sa iba ironicky usmeje "ja mám teda smolu, vďaka môjmu útoku si sa dala do kopy z Bendrom"

"Už to tak bude" odpovie ticho Leela

"vieš Leelo vždy myslím na teba a mám ťa rád … ehm...už musím ísť povinnosti volajú" v tom ako sa Fry otočil a chystal sa odísť Leela spravila naozaj niečo čo Fry načakal "Fry, počkaj!" Leela k nemu pristúpila a v tom ho pobozkala. Fry od nej odstúpil a zmätene na ňu pozrel so slovami

"Ja...ja som si myslel že miluješ Bendra! A nie mňa"

"Oboch vás milujem a chcem aby si sa vrátil" hovorí jej s plačom v oku Leela

Fry sa iba na ňu pozrel a jediné čo ticho povedal bolo "je mi to lúto" a odišiel, Leela sa chvílu prechádzala po meste v ktorom sa všetko radikálne zmenilo až napokon prišla k budove Planet Expressu. V tom čase na planéte Omikron Persei Fry ticho sedí v kresle až sa napokon pozrie na Lrrra a povie "chcem to už skončiť a dať všetko do normálu" Lrrr sa naňho neveriacky pozrie a hovorí "robíš si srandu však?"

Fry sa naňho pozrel a s vážnym výrazom odpovedal "nie! Nerobím si srandu! Chcem to skončiť a hneď!"

"Nebuď detinský Fry, ešte včera si hovoril niečo iné" povedal Lrrr a odišiel Fry sa vybral za ním a tak ho nasledoval avšak Lrrr o tom nemal tušenie vošiel do miestnosti kde boli ďalší traja omikroňania Lrrr nezavrel celkom dvere a nechtiac ich nechal pootvorené, Fry videl cez tenkú škáru v dverách ako Lrrr hovorí "je to zlé, plán je v ohrození musíme ho prehovoriť za každú cenu! Keď sme mu už raz povedali že je tým kvázi diktátorom tak to už musí dotiahnuť do konca" hovorí nahnevaným šepotom Lrrr v tom jeden z omikroňanou zareaguje "alebo ho odstrániť aj bez neho sa dá pokračovať". V tom sa Fry preľakol a zistil akú chybu urobil rozhodol sa vrátiť do svojej pracovne a zavolať Leele len ona mu môže pomôcť chytil do ruk telefon ale potom zistil že hovor môže byť odpočúvaný rozhodol ísť za ňou osobne.

Ráno 8:30 A.M v New New Yorku bolo rušno od doby kedy tam bola násilné zosadená vlada sa v krajine veľa zmenilo, ale to bolo na povrchu iné to bolo pod mestom, skupina utláčných a nespokojných s režimom tu žili s mutantmi a chystali sa na protiútok, neďaleko oživovala celú atmosféru celá rada zakázanych hudobných skupín od DG 307 až po Queen.

"Privítajte nášho hlavného organizátora ďaľšieho ilegálneho koncertu hlava Ivana Magora Jirouse" v tom zaznel búrlivý potlesk a následné zbesilé hulákanie

"Prosím o klud budeme apelovať na slušných ľudí možno všetci o tom neviete ale istá časť ľudí vie že hráme občas a nie je rada videná istými orgánmi, teda ak budete robiť bordel! Uškodíte tým sami sebe, lebo nedostanete pivo a pri Coca-Cole vás to nebude baviť ako aj nás pretože pri Coca Cole sa táto hudba hrať nedá, ak bude pivo budete spokojný vy a my tiež a dúfam že sa rozídete po skončení koncertu v klude domov, my tu hráme prvý krát ale dostali sme správy o tom že na minulých koncertoch tu boli rôzne takzvané sprievodné zjavy„ v tom sa ozval hlasitý výbuch smiechu "bol by som rád keby ste si všetci uvedomili že nie je dôležité rozmlátiť cestou autobus a pobúriť obyvatelov. Buď chcete počúvať túto hudbu v prostredí v ktorom sa vám všetkým páči s nápojami ktoré máme všetci radi alebo ju nebudete počúvať vôbec, to záleží iba na vás, ďalšia časť programu prípadne pripomienky ktoré sa budú týkať demolovaniu nábytku a podobne čo nesmiete robiť najprv oznámte na začiatku prvej polovice, predávam slovo jednému z usporiadatelov"

Mladík zobral mikrofon a povedal " v mene usporiadatelov oznamujem že ďalší sud je už narazený"

A vtom sa ozval nadšený rev fanúšikov

"Tak tomu to hovorím koncert" hovorí nadšený Bender ktorý popíja pivo

"Jo český underground má dlhú historiu" hovorí Hermes

Leela sklopí zrak a povzdychne si "Škoda že tu nie je Fry, rada by som počula jeho hlas" v tom sa ozve známy hlas "Leelo?" Leela obzrie za seba a prekvapene pozrie na Frya už nemá na sebe oblečenú čiernu rovnošatu ale modré nohavice, biele tričko, červenú bundu a chlapecký úsmev na tvári "prečo mi nikdo nepovedal že tu hrá Plastic People ?" hovorí Fry

"Fry!" trojica naraz skríkla a Bender objal svojho priatela so slovami "konečne si späť saláme"

"Tak počkať! Čo sa stalo Fry? Prečo si tu?" Pýta sa zmätene Leela

"To je dlhý príbeh ľudia ale rád vám ho poviem"

8:00 A.M základňa omikroňanou Mesiac

Fry vstal z postele izbu mal zamknutú takže v pokoji mohol uskutočniť svoj plán, ešte o polnoci vstal a ticho ukradol skfander zo skladu, teraz sa mu hodí. Obliekol si skafander otvoril hermatizované okno pomocou príručného laseru ale svojou hlúposťou nepomyslel na podtlak takže všetko vysalo zmiestnosti samozrejme aj Frya "Au ! Do čerta s tým" hovorí Fry oprašujúc sa "kde krucinál je?" Obzerá sa po okolí až napokon zbadá hangár rozbehne sa k hangáru a otvorí dvere nájde tam len jednu bojovú loď "super plná nádrž, to mi stáčí" nastúpi do lodi naštartuje a hlavné dvere od hangáru odstrelí vypustenou raketou, čím vlastne vzbudí hliadku, Fry naštartuje na plný výkon a odlieta čo najrychlejšie k Zemi, za pár sekúnd bol vyhlasený poplach ale to už sa Fry katapultoval a bojová loď skončila v rieke "takže dôkaz by bol zničený" hovorí si sám pre seba vznášajuc sa s otvoreným padákom nad New New Yorkom. Po pristáti neďaleko od budovy Planet Expressu si Fry odopol padák a vydal sa k dverám, bolo otvorené okamžite začal všetkých hladať ae nikoho nenašiel len pozvánku na tajný koncert v podzemí. Fry sa vybral k svojej skrinke a prezliekol sa.

"No a tak som tu" dokončuje svoj príbeh Fry

Trojica sa naňho neveriacky pozerá až napokon sa ozve Leela "Fry teraz vážne, ako si sa sem dostal?"

"No dobre nebolo to tak išiel som za Lrrrom"

8:00 A.M Mesiac (skutočná událosť)

Fry vstal obliekol sa do rovnošaty a odišiel za Lrrrom, našiel ho ako raňajkuje "hej Lrrr musím ti niečo povedať a pre istotu aby si dobre počul bude ti to prekládať aj Artyom Alda, môžeme?"

"Jasné spusti Fry" povedal som mu

"Už nechcem byť diktátorom!"

"Lrrr Fry hovorí že nechce byť diktátorom!"

Fry sa pozrie na mňa a pokračuje "chcem mier"

"Chce mier!"

"Chcem to skončiť už ma to nebaví" pokračuje Fry

"Hovorí že to chce skončiť a že už ho to nebaví!"

"To je všetko, ďakujem Artyom"

"Nie je zač" odpovedal som mu

Lrr iba ticho sedel na stoličke a raňajkoval aj naďalej celú konverzáciu ignoroval hajzel jeden

Späť v podzemí New New Yorku

"Potom som sa prepašoval špinavým prádlom sem na Zem a všetko ostatné je už pravda"

Leela sa naňho pozrie a spýta sa ho "kto je krucinál Artyom Alda?"

"Leelo to je teraz jedno, hlavne je že musíme zastaviť Lrra je mu jedno že som bol diktátor, oklamal ma bol som len jeho štít na jeho plán ktorý neviem aký je"

"Bože môj"

"Čo je Bendre došlo ti pivo?" hovorí Fry

"Nie vy idioti, pamätáš Fry na tú raketu, určite sa jú bude pokúšať Lrrr ňou odpáliť Zem"

Leela sa iba s hrôzou pozrie na Frya "Bender má pravdu musíme tam ísť a pozrieť to!"

V budove Planet Express sa chystala posádka zložená s Bendra, Leele, Frya, Amy, Hermesa a Zoidberga na let k záhadnej planéte ktorej som nevymyslel meno. Posádka zatial sedí v konferečnej miestnosti a rozmýšla nad plánom

"Leelo mám otázku" hovorí Hermes "ak dôjde k útoku, ako sa máme brániť? Keď všetky zbrane nám zabavili!"

Fry sa pozrel na Hermesa a hovorí "o to nemaj strach Herme, o zbrane som sa postaral myslím že v tej bedne pred vchodom je moje malé odškodné za spôsobené ťažkosti" a potmehúdsky sa usmial, v tom sa všetci rozbehli pred vchod a naozaj stála tam bedňa "Scruffy! Dostaň tu bedňu do vnútra, ok" hovorí Leela

"Jasne Scruffy sa o to postará" odpovie ticho

"Fry, Fry čo tam je? Jedlo! Povedz že je to jedlo!" Hovorí nervozne Zoidberg skáčuc okolo Frya

"Nie je to lepšie ako jedlo, veci bez ktorých by ľudstvo neexistovalo" hovorí Fry

Bender sa usmial a hovorí "už viem čo to je, chlast kopa chlastu, však"

Leela iba prevráti očami "bože môj, Fry nám zohnal zbrane vy idioti, však Fry"

Fry sa usmial a iba súhlasne prikývol. Metrová bedňa čo chvíla bola vo vnútri budovi a všetci ju nedočkavo otvorili, čo tam našli im vyrazilo dych. Len v skratke - modifikované laserové samopaly AK-47, neutronové, šrapnelové, a zadymovacie granáty, šesť kusov ľahkých riadených rakiet kozmos-kozmos, implozná bomba, vákuova bomba a samozrejme laserový dvojkanon ktorý sa dá namontovať na kozmickú loď planet Express.

Leela od prekvapenia iba skonštatovala "ok, naložte to do lodi a poriadne sa vyzbrojte ideme do akcie!" Všetci naraz skríkly „hurá" a Bender iba dodal "konečne si zastrielam"

Za hodinu boli pripravený a aj plán mali skoro hotový

"Takže raketa má asi dlžku 300 metrov a chráni ju pancierový poklop ktorý sa pravdepodobne vysúva, jedinú možnosť ako zničiť raketu je hodiť tam imploznú bombu ale bude to problém pancierový poklop sa dá odstreliť laserovým kanonom ale priemer otvoru je len 5 metrov bombometník bude mať ťažkú úlohu sa trafiť do tohto priemeru, pamätajte máme len jednu imploznú bombu a jednu vákuovu" hovorí Fry pred tabulov kde pred chvílou kreslil ako vyzerá situácia

"Hm a čo ten otvor zväčšiť tou vákuovou bombou?" Hovorí Leela

Fry na ňu prekvapene pozrie "to je výborný nápad to by išlo, bomba je silná sám som bol svedkom ako to dokazalo zničiť jedno celé mesto"

"takže plán ako zničiť raketu máme, už môžeme konečne ísť" hovorí nedočkavo Bender fajčiac cigaru

"Počkať! Na niečo sme zabudli" ozve sa Amy "ta raketa má nejakú nálož, Fry je možné že výbuch implozívnej bomby spôsobí aj samotný výbuch rakety s neznámou náložou, to znamená že výbuch bude možno väčší a nás tlaková vlna roztrhá na kusy!"

"Amy má pravdu, Leelo bombu treba upraviť aby sme včas mohli zdrhnúť keď začne to peklo" hovorí Fry

"Hm ale ako...možno by som mohla pridať bombe do zadu padák a pád by sa tým spomalil a presnosť by bola väčšia, takáto jednoduchá úprava nie je pre mňa problém"

"Leelo to by išlo. V poriadku pustíme sa do úpravy. A ešte taká mala drobnosť pre väčšiu bezpečtnosť budeme mať všetci tieto čierne okuliare a ochranné kombinézy aby nám žiara nespálila oči a telo" povie Fry v tom dá každému okuliare s čiernymi sklami a špecialne kombinézy s kuklami a dýchacim prístrojom

"Keď to hovoríš ty Fry" povie s úsmevom Leela a odchádza dolu k lodi a bombe

A o ďaľšiu hodinu už loď odštartovala na svoju najnebezpečtnejšiu misiu akú kedy mala

"Ok pripravte sa, za pár minút sme na mieste" hlási Leela do interkomu

"Ehm Leelo máme problém" hovorí Bender a ukáže smeroom k dvom lodiam ktoré patria hliadke omikroňanou

"Nebojte sa" upokojuje posádku Fry " tieto lode majú malú výzbroj hneď to vybavím" povie Fry a odíde do streleckej veži

V tom sa Leela otočí k Bendrovi "Bendre, mne sa tak zdá že Fry už dospel"

"Ok Leelo mi pôjdeme na svoje miesta" hovorí Amy a aj ona odchádza s Hermesom a Zoidbergom preč z pilotnej kabíny, keď boli Bender a Leela konečne sami, Bender sa k nej otočil a povedal "ako to myslíš Leelo?"

"No že už nie je taký aký bol, v dobromslovazmysle"

Bender si iba povzdýchol "dúfam že bude s ním stále sranda" v tom sa loď zakýmacala a cez interkom bol počuť Fryov hlas "ludia všetko je v pohode len leťte čo najrýchlejšie k planéte ja sa pokúsim dostať tých ďaľších troch...nie piatich"

"Skadial sa do čerta berú?" Hovorí Leela

Bedner iba prekvapene odpovie a ukáže" stadial!" a akurát doleteli k cielu, planéta kde bolo jedno z letisk skadial štartovali bojové lode "trochu im ukážeme pravé americké know-how" povie Leela a strmhlav sa rúti k zemi, odpaluje rakety a okamžite explodujú hangáre a riadiaca vež aj s bojovými loďami.

"Super Leelo" ozve sa Fry z interkomu "teraz k cielu"

"Rozumiem!"

O pár minút neskôr, neznáme miesto na neznámej planéte

"Tu je to Leelo, poznám to podla tých fliaš na zemi" hovorí Bender

V tom hovorí Leela do interkomu "Amy, Hermes pripravte sa na zhod vakuovej bomby"

Hermes odpovedá "jasnačka" v tom sa otvorila pumovnica na lodi "3,2,1" odpočítava Amy a v tom zhodila bombu. Po chvíli zaznel hlasitý výbuch a pancierový poklop s obrovský treskotom dopadol neďaleko šachty s raketou, otvor bol tento krát širší a raketa bola odhalená. Po celú dobu sa uhýbajú nepriatelským lodiam a Fry zostreluje jedeného po druhom. Všetkým sa hompalajú okuliare na krku a sú pripravený na druhý zhod. V tom dal Fry pokyn "Leelo už zhoďte tu prekliatu bombu"

"Ano Fry hneď to bude" odpovedá Leela a o chvílu dáva rozkaz Amy "zhoďte poslednú bombu ja ťa pokusim nasmerovať čo najpresnejšie" v tom sa do toho pridal Fry "upozorňujem že od zhodu až po dopad nám ostáva len okolo 15 sekúnd takže hneď ako zhodíte bomu nasaďte si okuliare a leť čo najďalej Leelo"

"Rozumiem Fry, Amy priprav sa..." Amy dolu v podpalubí cez špecialny radiolokátor zameriava ciel ktorý potvrdzuje optickou kontrolou "v poriadku zhod za 3,2,1. Bomba zhodená padák sa rozvinul zdrháme Leelo" Všetci si v tom okamihu nasadzujú okuliare a Leela pridáva plný plyn, tri nepriatelské lode ešte netušia čo sa pod nimi bude diať. Nikto nerátal čas ale všetci mali pocit že to trvá moc dlho ale do vtedy kým... bomba explodovala s ohromnou silou tepelná vlna spáli všetko do 45 km, elektromagnetické impulzné pole dosiaha až cez 10 km, tlaková vlna roztrhá na kusy každého v okruhu 25 km. V rakete boli totiž tri neuveritelne silné termonukleárne hlavice, ktoré len výbuchu pridali na sile. V momente explozie v kabíne lode Planet Expressu zaplavila žiara, Fry mal pravdu nebyť okuliarov a špecialnych kombinéz s kuklami a dýchacimi maskami mali by všetci spálené oči a pokožku, okrem Bendra. Traja útočníci sa vyparili a to doslova, z leteckej základne ostali ruiny a z velkolepej rakety a plánu omikroňanou ostali len trosky a kráter o priemere 2 km. Loď Planet Expressu dosiahla bezpečtnú vzdialenosť 75 km od epicentra, po výbuchu si mohli dať všetci dole okuliare a sledovať ako obrovský tmavo červený hríb stúpa k nebu, v lodi bolo ticho ktoré prerušil Bender so svojim fotoaparátom "Hezkýýý" udivene odpovedal a spravil pár záberov, Fry a Leela sa na seba pozreli a obidvaja sa usmiali "Fry je čas na krok číslo tri, môžeme?" Spýta sa Leela

"Samozrejme" odpovie Fry

V tom celá posádka Planet Expressu išla robiť poriadok na Zem kde oslobodili Nixona a kopu iných politických väzňov, napokon rozdali novým zbúrencom zbrane a tý nastolili poriadok vo svojej krajine. Misia sa pomali končila lebo DOOP sa obnovila a následovali dlhé útoky proti omikroňanou ktoré napokon skončili víťazstvom Zeme a DOOP. A taktiež aj oslobodenie profesora Farnswortha a mamičky z vyhnanstva. Frya od vyhodenia zachránilo to že sa profesor na ostrove nemal vôbec zle a pokladal to za "dovolenku zadarmo"

O 2 mesiace neskôr Zem, New New York

"Za statočtnosť, hrdinstvo a loajalitu voči krajine udelujem medailu cti a medailu za statočnosť Leele Turange" nasledoval búrlivý potlesk ktorý pomaly utíchol, v tom prezident Zeme Nixon pokračoval "za statočtnosť udelujem medaile Bendrovy B. Rodriguezovi, Amy Wongovej, Hermesu Conradovi a Johnu Zoidbergovi" v tom zaznel ďalší potlesk, každy dostal medailu až na Frya "a v neposlednej rade za statočtnosť, hrdinstvo, za záchranu DOOP a napokon aj k pridaniu sa k tej správnej strane udelujem Philipovi J. Fryovi medailu kongresu, medailu za statočtnosť a medailu cti" tento potlesk ktorý doprevádzal aj nadšené hlasité pískanie bol omnoho silnejší Fry pocítil že tento potlesk je omnoho lepší ako ten pred pár mesiacmi keď bol ešte oblečený v čiernej rovnošate, až teraz pochopil akú cenu má ľudská dôstojnosť a sloboda.


End file.
